villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norah Satie
Admiral Norah Satie (simply known as Norah Satie) is an antagonist who appears in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Drumhead". She was portrayed by the late Jean Simmons. History The daughter of respected Federation jurist Aaron Satie, Norah was the Starfleet Admiral who signed the orders for Jean-Luc Picard to take command of the USS Enterprise-D in 2364. Later that same year, she worked with other officers, including Picard and the crew of the Enterprise-D, to uncover the Neural Parasite conspiracy against Starfleet Command. In The Drumhead Satie was called in to lead the investigation of an explosion that occurred within the Enterprise-D warp core. Initially sabotage was suspected. Soon, however, things took a dark turn when her Betazoid aide, Sabin Genestra, detected that Crewman Simon Tarses was hiding something. Genestra soon learned that Tarses had a Romulan grandfather and he became a suspect. Even when the explosion was found to have been an accident due to a design defect in the warp core hatch, and not an act of sabotage Satie refused to back down. She turned her investigation into a witch-hunt to root out Romulan spies within the Federation. When Picard refused to aid her in her quest and protests her actions, she put him on trial. In addition, she had Admiral Henry of Starfleet Security brought in to observe all future hearings on the matter. At the trial, Picard unsuccessfully tried to convince Satie to end the trials. Satie then proceeded to question Picard about his numerous violations of the Prime Directive and about his Klingon security officer Worf (whose father, Mogh, was accused of being a Romulan collaborator at the time). She then asked Picard about his experienced as Locutus of Borg and taunted him about his culpability in the destruction of nearly 40 starships and the deaths of about 11,000 people during the Battle of Wolf 359. Satie then proceeded to question Picard's integrity and loyalty to the Federation. This led Picard to recite a quote by her late father about freedom and the rights of sentient beings, causing Satie to launch into a crazed rant and declare that she "brought down bigger men than you, Picard!" In doing so, she exposed her paranoia and arrogance, totally destroying her credibility in the process. Admiral Henry got up and walked out of the room in disgust, and the hearing was recessed. Admiral Henry soon brings Satie's unlawful investigations to an end, declaring there will be no further hearings on the matter, and Satie departed the Enterprise-D. Worf notes to Picard that, after her rant, people most likely will probably not trust her anymore; however, Picard cautions that her or someone like her will always be around, waiting for the right climate to spread fear and paranoia. Quotes Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Military Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Elderly Category:One-Shot Category:Opportunists Category:Paranoid Category:Sophisticated Category:Supremacists Category:Traitor Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Female Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hypocrites Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heretics Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath